1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrical connection box described in JP-A-2001-025137 has been known so far as an example to be installed in an automobile and others. It includes a rectangular flat-shaped base being mold-coated bus bars in a case and connector parts fixed respectively on four side edges of the base, wherein terminals accommodated in connector parts are respectively connected to an end of the bus bar. Each connector part is provided with a hood in which a terminal is allowed to project inwardly, and a mating connector is fitted into each hood, by which the mating terminal connected with an end of an cable is electrically connected to the terminal.